I Want To Be Different
by CityGirl419
Summary: Albus and Scorpius meet on the train and Albus makes a life changing decision. Not Slash. One-shot


**A/N This is written with the prompt "Courage isn't something you should be afraid to have". For the Hogwarts online forum. (: Enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

Albus Severus Potter found an empty compartment almost immediately. They did get to the platform kind of early instead of the usual last minute stuff James always did. Not too long after, someone peeked his head in and asked if he could join him. Albus quickly agreed, thinking that he would rather sit with someone he didn't know than alone.

The kid that walked in looked like he was a first year as well. The boy had pale blonde hair and was rather scrawny. It only took Albus one actual look at him to realize who he was: Scorpius Malfoy, the one and only boy his uncle had warned him not to get close to. Albus contemplated switching compartments, but realized that would just set them off on the wrong foot.

"Hello," he spoke to Albus, knocking him out of his stupor.

"Erm, hi," Albus replied back a little awkwardly, knowing he shouldn't be talking to him. Scorpius caught on to this.

"Let me guess. You've been warned about me. Been told what my father did to yours. Well did anyone ever think that I might not be like my father? Because I'm not!" Scorpius yelled, leaving Albus shocked.

Albus stuttered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Judged you like that. I'm sorry." He didn't really know what to say.

"It's fine. You grew up listening to your parents. I get it. I'm sorry too. I just hate it when people think I'm like my father," Scorpius concluded. Before Albus could respond, however, someone peeked his head in. Albus figured he's rather have Scorpius.

"Albus, you can probably put your robes on now, I already did," James told him. Once he came into view, Albus could see that he did in fact have his robes on. James' face lit in a huge grin when he saw Scorpius.

"Trying to get into Slytherin, Al? A Malfoy will sure help you," James joked with Albus.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Scorpius wasn't shy to ask.

"Your whole family is in Slytherin. I happen to think little Al will be too!" James explained himself.

"What if I don't want to be brave or courageous?" Albus asked his older brother, his father's words fresh in his mind.

"Courage isn't something you should be afraid of, little bro." Albus was a little surprised to hear James say something so wise.

"I'm not afraid of it. I just don't want to have it. That's why I've decided I want to be the first ever Slytherin Potter," Albus told James, pride rising in his chest.

"If you are, you won't be my brother anymore," he warned him.

"Then leave, before I use the new hexes I read about before I boarded the train," Albus threatened. James' face lit with surprise before he slowly back out of the compartment, dumfounded.

After he left, Scorpius and Albus didn't say anything the rest of the train ride. Scorpius read a book and Albus drifted in and out of sleep. His cousin, Rose, stopped by to visit him but didn't stay long. She was sitting in a compartment with Teddy and Victorie, along with some of their friends.

As the train came to a stop, Scorpius broke the silence.

"Do you really want to be in Slytherin?" he asked a bit timidly.

"Yeah I do. I'm tired of being the same as everyone else in my huge family. Always hearing 'Oh you look like your father!' I don't want to be like anyone but me. In Slytherin, I'll be different. I'll stand out," Albus said with determination in his voice.

"Well, if you're in Slytherin. You'll have one friend for sure," Scorpius told Albus with a slight smile on his face. Albus smiled back, but inside he felt scared. Sure, he would have Scorpius as a friend but what about the rest of his family. He knew his dad would be okay with it but what about his mum? Lily, Rose, Hugo, James, Teddy, everyone. He was terrified of what everyone else would think if he was sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor like his entire family.

"First years! This way!" Albus heard one of his good friends yell from far away. Causing him to smile and run to him, dragging Scorpius with him.

"Hagrid!" Albus shouted, giving the giant a hug.

"Hiya Al! How're yu?" Hagrid asked him.

"I'm good! Yourself?" Albus politely asked.

"I'm a'ight," Hagrid responded with a wink as Albus and Scorpius took off for the boats with a wave.

They shared a boat with Rose and some girl name Clarice that Rose met on the train. All four were scared for the sorting. Clarice was a muggleborn and didn't know what house she would be in. Rose figured she would be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Albus didn't share his thoughts out loud, instead gave Scorpius a knowing look. Albus was scared.

They met professor Longbottom and had to wait in silence outside the Great Hall. Albus just wanted to get this over with. He kept closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Albus didn't think he could be any more scared. Proving that he shouldn't be in Gryffindor.

Soon, it was time to go in, and begin the sorting. Everyone was terrified as they stood in front of then entire school. A couple people went first, and were sorting into various houses. Then, before Albus knew Scorpius was leaving his side. It took the sorting hat only a second to sort him into Slytherin. Then it was Albus' turn.

Albus slowly walked up to the old wood stool and sat down while Longbottom placed the hat on his head. He immediately heard a voice in his head.

"Ahhh. A Potter. I suppose Gryffindor would suit you, just like the rest?"

Albus didn't quite no how it worked but thought really hard. _No! I don't want to be like the rest! I want to be different! I want to be in Slytherin! _

"Really now? A Slytherin Potter? Hmmm. I still think your father would have done well in that house. So lets try seeing how you fit in there. Shall we?" The sorting hat paused to make sure it was still okay with Albus before shouting. "SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall became silent after some gasps from the teachers table. This was truly surprising to most, but not to James. Who had a scowl on his face as he banged his head against the table. The hat was taken off his head, and Albus made his way over to sit next to Scorpius. Who had a huge smile on his face as his new best friend sat down.

"Welcome to Slytherin Al!" Scorpius whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, welcome Potter! I'm the Quidditch Captain Lee Marx. Lets hope you're as good as your father. We need a good player like him to win the cup this year!" A tall, dark haired boy a couple down from Scorpius told Albus.

"Well, he taught me everything he knows," Albus said, his grin growing bigger.

Marx smiled at Al. "Good."

Albus thought he would like it in this house, no matter who didn't like him because of it. He would like it, and that's all that mattered to Al.


End file.
